Sindicato del Crimen (Tierra 3)
El Sindicato del Crimen es una versión malvada de la Liga de la Justicia proveniente de Tierra 3. En su universo, consiguieron crear dictaduras donde gobiernan con mano de hierro a la población, permitiendo y controlando el crimen. Luego de que su universo fuera destruido por el Anti-Monitor, viajaron a Tierra 0 en donde se convirtieron en los responsables de desatar el mal en esa realidad. Historia Origen Tierra 3 es un lugar donde el fuerte manda y el débil debe ser asesinado, por esto, para mantener el control del mundo, los seres más fuertes de esta realidad decidieron unirse para crear un grupo que impondría su voluntad a través del miedo, dicho equipo se autodenominó el Sindicato del Crimen. Posteriormente, Tierra 3 es atacada por un el Anti-Monitor, que empieza a destruir la vida en este mundo, el Sindicato determina que no podrán derrotarlo por lo que deben huir, descubriendo que existe un mundo paralelo, Tierra 0. El equipo logra abrir un portal a esta realidad pero sólo Outsider y Atómica logran atravesarlo, estos dos se proponen traer al resto del grupo a Tierra Prima a como dé lugar. Trinity War Atómica se infiltra en la Liga de la Justicia y la Liga de la Justicia de América, mientras que Outsider conforma un nuevo grupo para darle apoyo al Sindicato del Crimen cuando lleguen a este mundo, la Sociedad Secreta. Con la intervención de Atómica, Outsider logra apoderarse de la Caja de Pandora la cual sirve de portal entre su mundo y este, logrando traer al Sindicato a Tierra 0 quienes llevaban consigo a un prisionero encapuchado, aunque la energía del viaje provoca la muerte de Sea King. Ese mismo día obtienen a un nuevo miembro, Grid, el lado robótico de Cyborg que Atómica convenció de unírseles. Forever Evil thumb|230px|El Sindicato del Crimen llega a Tierra 0 Para neutralizar a la mayoría de los héroes de Tierra 0, Deathstorm provoca que la matriz de Firestorm absorbiera a las tres Ligas, sin héroes el mundo quedó a merced del Sindicato del Crimen. Estos les permitieron a los villanos de la Sociedad Secreta gobernar sus respectivos territorios a cambio de su lealtad. Los héroes restantes fueron neutralizados por Johnny Quick y Atómica, los cuales enviaron al futuro a los Jóvenes Titanes, asesinaron a los miembros de la Doom Patrol y fueron de cacería por todo el país, acabando con quien se topara en su camino. A pesar de sus esfuerzos todavía quedaban quienes se les oponían, en primer lugar fueron los ladrones de Ciudad Central, los Rogues, a quienes intentaron acabar ofreciendo una gran recompensa a cualquier villano que lograra asesinarlos, incluso cuatro miembros del Sindicato del Crimen se enfrentaron a ellos, Deathstorm, Power Ring, Atómica y Johnny Quick, sin embargo ninguno logró acabar con ellos. Pero la mayor amenaza a la que tuvo que enfrentarse el Sindicato fue la Liga de la Injusticia, un grupo de súper poderosos villanos liderados por Lex Luthor que no estaban dispuesto a que el mundo cayera en manos de estos tiranos. Este grupo logró asesinar a Power Ring y posteriormente a Outsider cuando entraron en la base de operaciones del Sindicato, allí liberaron al prisionero encapuchado quien era Mazahs otro villano que asesina a Johnny Quick y Deathstorm para robarles sus poderes. Superwoman revela su relación con Mazahs y traiciona al Sindicato, no obstante la pareja es derrotada por la Liga de la Injusticia, la mujer es encarcelada y su amante es asesinado por Lex Luthor. Ultraman es expuesto al sol de la tierra quedando muy débil y puesto en una prisión especial. Lex Luthor culpa a Atómica por esta invasión y la aplasta, acabando con su vida. Finalmente, Owlman al ver que no tiene oportunidad de enfrentar a tantos enemigos por si solo huye, quedando el grupo disuelto. Miembros *'Ultraman': Contraparte de Superman. *'Superwoman': Contraparte de Wonder Woman. *'Owlman': Contraparte de Batman. *'Johnny Quick': Contraparte de Flash. *'Power Ring': Contraparte de Green Lantern. *'Atómica': Contraparte Femenina y versión malvada de Atom *'Deathstorm': Contraparte de Firestorm *'Grid': I.A. robot villano virus informático del Universo DC que trabaja para el Sindicato del Crimen como espía en la Liga de la Justicia. *'Sea King': Contrapartida de Aquaman que falleció al no sobrevivir el viaje de Tierra 3 al Universo DC. *'Outsider': Contraparte de Alfred Pennyworth, que manipuló y lideró a la Sociedad Secreta de Supervillanos para obtener el poder de abrir la Caja de Pandora para dar la entrada al Sindicato del Crimen. Otros Medios * En la serie animada Los Super amigos en el episodio "Universe of Evil", se presenta a Superman encontrándose con versiones malvadas del resto del equipo (en un universo alterno) llamados "Los Super Enemigos", cuando intentaba detener la erupción del Monte Vesubio, que el malvado Superman había causado. Los Super Enemigos aparecen prácticamente iguales a los Super amigos, aunque la versión de Aquaman tiene un parche en ojo, el traje de Batman es rojo y no azul, Robin posee bigote y el traje de Wonder Woman es oscuro. La diferencia más notable se ve en el malvado Superman, el cual tiene su traje de color negro y sus ojos son rojos con marcas negras alrededor de ellos. * En la serie animada de la Liga de la Justicia, un equipo conocido como los "Amos de la Justicia", aparecieron como las contrapartes de la Liga en un universo alternativo. Aparecieron en el episodio "A Better World", el cual iba a presentar originalmente al Sindicato del Crimen.14 Los amos de la justicia rigen su mundo con puño de hierro poniendo fin a la guerra y al crimen. La muerte de su Flash estableció una cadena de acontecimientos que terminaron con la muerte del Luthor alterno en manos del Superman alterno. Más adelante se revela que el gobierno tiene temor de que la Liga de la Justicia se pueda convertir en los Amos de la Justicia algún día, lo que provocó la iniciación del Proyecto Cadmus. En la Liga de la Justicia ilimitada, episodio "Divided We Fall", la combinación Lex Luthor/Brainiac crea robots parecidos a los amos de la justicia como distracción. * El Sindicato del Crimen en presentado en Batman: The Brave and the Bold en el episodio "Deep Cover for Batman", en el cual son llamados el "Sindicato de la Injusticia" y de los miembros principales solo Owlman está presente. Esto se hizo, ya que no se había presentado la Liga de la Justicia original, aparte de flashbacks, y se estaban centrando en personajes menos conocidos. Sin embargo, cuando la Liga de la Justicia Internacional fue presentada en la siguiente temporada, se hicieron presentes Aquaman y Fire, los cuales tienen sus respectivas contrapartes. Los miembros de este sindicato son contrapartes de los personajes que más se han presentado en la serie: Batman (Owlman), Green Arrow (Blue Bowman), Blue Beetle (Scarlet Scarab), Atom (Dyna-Mite), Red Tornado (Silver Cyclone)y una versión alternativa no nombrada de Fire. Con la ayuda de Red Hood y heroicas versiones de los chicos malos de la serie, el Sindicato de la Injusticia fue derrotado y encarcelado. * El Sindicato del Crimen apareció en el 2010 en la película animada Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, basada en el proyecto abandonado de Justice League: Worlds Collide. En esta película el Sindicato del Crimen, está basado en la real organización criminal mafiosa, donde hay familias y jefes. Esta versión del sindicato presenta a Ultraman, Owlman, Superwoman, Power Ring, Johnny Quick y J'edd "The Martian" J'arkus, conocidos colectivamente como los "Jefes", con Ultraman como "Jefe de jefes". Categoría:A a la Z Categoría:Equipos